


S U N S OUT, G U N S OUT.

by FeistyPotato (RathianBaby)



Category: NXT, Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Best Friends, Freeform, Gen, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 07:17:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3479228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RathianBaby/pseuds/FeistyPotato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Devitt and Hanns take on a beach jock gimmick just for fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	S U N S OUT, G U N S OUT.

**Author's Note:**

> I dunno but my friend came up with a lame beach jock tag-team idea, so I decided to write for it.

“This is a terrible idea. We’re not even free agents.”  
  
“Oh shut up Ferg, it doesn’t hurt to change everything up a little. You’re technically _still_ Finn Balor.”  
  
Devitt held up a black tank with the words “suns out, guns out” on the front in blue font. Hanns had another like it but in a different style, but she begged to get matching ones.  
  
“I’ll look like a jackass.”  
  
“That’s because you’re the douchebag heel, I’m the leader who’s full of comedic relief.” Hannah said.  
  
Fergal rolled his eyes, letting a tired groan escape his lips. “Fine, I’ll do it if it means that much to you.”  
  
Hannah grinned, “alright, you can put on some lame shorts over your trunks and I’m fine with what I got on already.” she said as she slipped on her matching tank. Devitt did this same, finding an old pair of athletic shorts he had in his bag. They headed out of the NXT locker room as Hannah looked for her first victim.  
  
She had noticed Sami Zayn walking by, minding his own business. “Heeyyyy Sambooo!” she yelled, trying to sound as obnoxiously beach jock as possible. Devitt heard one of the divas laugh for at least three minutes.  
  
“ _Hate you Hanns,_ ” he crooned.  
  
“Love you too Fergie,” she sung back.  
  
Hannah spotted another target and attempted to head over there, though she didn’t get far, feeling someone grab the ridge of her tights. The stretchy fabric gave a little bit, but tightened again, and she was sent backwards into Devitt.  
  
He wrapped his arms around the front of her chest, “no not here..” she whispered.  
  
“Why not?” he mumbled into her shoulder. Hannah rolled her eyes.  
  
“Because I’m trying to stay in character.”  
  
Devitt chuckled a bit, “but I like you out of character,” he said.  
  
Hannah squirmed out of his grasp, turning to face him before backing away. “Looks at these guns!” she yelled, flexing.  
  
“What guns? They look like marshmallow guns!” Sami roared in laughter.  
  
“C’mon Fergal, show this loser what real guns look like!” Hannah called to Devitt.  
  
Sighing, Devitt decided to flex for them. “How’s this?” he asked.  
  
Sami facepalmed before leaving. Laughing a bit, Hannah made her way back over to Devitt. “See I told you this was a great idea,” she said.  
  
“Sure, but I don’t think you can reach Enzo’s level of idiot, and that’s a good thing,” he said.  
  
Hannah grinned, “sure bud, but I’m all for taking a camera out to the beach and shooting the worst fucking promo ever, how about you?” she asked.  
  
Devitt nodded, “just don’t tell any small kids to shut the hell up.” he advised. Hannah nodded, tracking down one of the camera men so they could ride down to the local beach for their small promo.


End file.
